


The Doctor and you

by PeridotLazuli



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotLazuli/pseuds/PeridotLazuli
Summary: The doctor fucks you





	The Doctor and you

You enter the TARDIS main control room, the doctor (Matt Smith) is standing with his back to you, furiously fiddling with buttons on the panel. He's whispering to himself and mumbling about something. You want him so bad. You imagine his lips against yours, his body brushing against your skin... embarrassed, you notice your boner, you try to think of something to stop it before he realises you're here. After a minute or so, its stopped, you walk up the stairs and greet the Doctor.

"Oh, Hello, [your name], I didn't notice you," He mumbles, not taking his eyes off of the control panel.

"Is something wrong? The TARDIS sounds funny," You exclaim, noticing the unusual whirring of the gentle machine.

"I'm not sure, make yourself useful and grab me a spanner, a screwdriver and a jammy Dodger" 

After walking down underneath the control centre, where he usually keeps his tools and biscuits, you notice that the space down there is empty.

"They're not down here!" You yell, trying to attract his attention. 

"Oh, they must be in my room, do me a favour and go fetch them," He yells down, "third door on the right"

At his request, you venture down into the corridor, then enter the third door on the right. You'd never been in the Doctors room. Does he even need sleep? Or is this an office? Well, theres a double bed here, you press your hand on the mattress and nod approvingly, its comfy. Youd never really needed to come into this room, and you see why the doctor hadn't shown you it, it was a mess. There were piles of clothes on the floor, and books scattered everywhere. His bed was not made so you quickly tidy it up. 

After  few minutes of rummaging through piles of clothes, you find some underwear, used. You slowly bring them up to your nose and sniff the crotch area. You get hard with the musk of his cock. You stuff the underwear in your pocket and quickly find the tools and biscuit. 

You return to the main area where smoke is erupting from the panel. Quickly, you hand the tools to the doctor, and he tells you it's probably fine, and to head back to your room for some sleep. 

You enter your room and close the door behind you. You take back out the underwear and hold it back up to your face, sniffing it once again. You imagine the doctor shoving his cock in your mouth or eating your ass. God when will he fuck you? You are getting tired of him not making a move. 

You hide the underwear in your drawers for later use. 

After a short nap you return back to the main room of the TARDIS and the doctor is drinking tea next to the controls. They're still smoking.

"Find the problem?" You ask 

"It doesn't seem too bad at the moment--" there was a crash, and the tardis lights turned red.

The crash shook the room and you fell to the floor. 

The doctor rushes around the panel flicking switches frantically.

From your perspective on the floor, you notice a broken wire underneath the panel, just out of sight from the doctor.

"Doctor! Theres a wire under the panel that's snapped!" 

He rushes to you and bends down, "Aha!" He exclaims, grabbing an assortment of equipment and rushing to the aid of the broken wire.

After a minute or so the red lights turn back yellow and the panel stops smoking  "Haha!! You did it!" He runs back to you, still giddy from the thrill of a problem, " I'm so proud I could just KISS you!" 

You take this opportunity.

You close your eyes and quickly lean into a kiss, at first he hesitates and pushes you back, but then he closes his eyes and your lips make contact. His lips are so soft, and his tongue is so experienced! His tongue pushed it's way into your mouth, navigating through the insides and fighting with yours for dominance. The pleasure is immense. He grabs your tight ass while you kiss, and you moan.

You stroke his bulge, which is growing bigger, and you start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait, [your name]," The doctor pants, "what are we doing?"

"Just shut up and fuck me" 

The doctor leans back in for a kiss, while taking your top off. You remove his suspenders from his shoulders and remove his shirt. He grabs onto your hair from the back and pushes you onto his neck. You kiss his neck as he moans and progressively moves down to his nipples. You kiss and suck on his nipples as he moans loudly. You start unbuttoning his trousers and shove them down, as well as his underwear. His cock is hard already and huge, he grabs onto the back of your head and pushes you onto it.

You suck the tip and get pushes onto the rest of the huge member. You choke a little but he moans loudly as you circle your tongue around the head. The doctor stumbles back onto a chair and you kneel on the floor. As you suck his dick he grabs your ass and rubs his hand on it through the trousers. You unbutton your trousers and reveal your bare ass. He pulls you off of his dick. 

He turns you around so that your ass is facing you. He lies on the ground and you shuffle back. Your ass is hanging over his face, and you're bent so that his cock is within your reach. He sticks his tongue into your hole, causing you to moan. You grab his dick and jerk him off. He eagerly eats your ass, spitting every so often for lubricant. His tongue circles your hole making you pant and moan. 

You get off of him, and he takes out his sonic screwdriver. You two writhe around on the floor, kissing and licking each others necks and tongues. He reaches behind you and slowly inserts his sonic screwdriver into your ass, you moan as you kiss him, and as his sonic screwdriver vibrates quickly. He turns around revealing g his ass to you.

As the screwdriver vibrates in your hole, you eagerly eat his ass. You lick the rim of his hole, and then delve into the crack. He moans and pushes his ass onto your face, as you moan and pant at the taste and smell of his sweaty crack. The screwdriver vibrates harder as the doctor moans louder. 

Finally, it was time for the main event, the doctor removed the screwdriver and lined his dick up with your hole, you pant, already exhausted. 

In doggy style, he inserts his dick into your hole and pounds you hard. His balls smack against your taint as you scream in pleasure. He  grabs your hair and pulls on it and smacks your ass. The stinging pain makes your cock quiver, and he smacks it again but harder. The jabbing of your prostate, the smacking of your ass and the pulling of your hair is so erotic. 

He pulls out and flips you over, into a missionary position. As he inserts his huge dick again, stretching your hole, he bends down and makes out with you, you gasping into his mouth as he inserts his tongue and fucks you.

He slows down with his pounds and moans louder and louder, 

He pulls out and you get on your knees, putting his cock back in your mouth and working on the head. He screams as he comes into your throat, you cumming on the TARDIS floor almost simultaneously. You swallow most of the cum but he pulls you up by the hair and makes out with you, the cum transferring between your mouths. 

"That was fun, care for a cup of tea?"


End file.
